Agent Maria
' '''UPDATE Nov. 18, 2017:' This OC is basically abandoned by now, and is from a long while ago. The creator has also moved onto newer social media, and has newer (but barely used) designs of this OC. You can find them on her deviantART - BefishProductions and yes she's fully aware of how dumb the information on this page is. It's pretty fun to come back and laugh at. '---------------------------------------------' Maria is a fan character created by SarahBefish2013 Maria is a character who is kind of a crossover OC, because of her species. She is part Irken, and Alien Species from the show Invader Zim, ''and she is also part fox. She can be pretty stupid, but can be smart as well. There is no definite answer to how smart she is, nor how dumb she is. Her work occupation is as a part-time lab assistant (later known as full-time), and a full-time T.U.F.F Agent. Keswick and Maria, soon after working together for so long, had gotten married, and still work the same job. Maria has an old style, as of she used to look like an Invader from ''Invader Zim, ''but her outfit changed over time, and through the ''Meswick Timeline, ''as of, through that Logic (Okay, that's seriously not the word I should use), Maria and Keswick are supposed to get taller. A lot taller. Keswick is supposed to reach Kitty's height, and Maria meets up with Dudley, ''And they both of course get sexier.... But anyways..... Maria tends to wear purple a lot, as her old outfit was a purple Irken ''Invader dress, And her current outfit is a purple short-sleeved shirt, with a black turtleneck sweater underneath. She also has some dresses that are also purple ''Which there are no current drawings of... ''which she doesn't wear that much as she doesn't like dresses. She has a purple wedding dress, and a couple of other purple dresses. She also has a purple tanktop, and some other cute outfits, that are in fact, purple. She also has quite the family. When she was little, her parents abandoned her, and her twin sister, Alex. They were both convinced that their parents were killed off in an ''Irken ''war or something. Their parents were discovered to be alive, after Maria had turned 24 years old. Her sister Alex has no real relation in appearance to Maria, taking after their abusive father. Maria took over from her mother's side. 'Course, their father was not ''Irken, he was just a fox. Their mother had somehow been an Irken, and a fox, making breeding... possible....? IMPORTANT 2014 UPDATE BELOW Soon, after this major obsession with Keswick passed over Maria's creator, the pairing, Meswick, was destroyed all together. To put an end to Meswick, Maria and Keswick divorced after their kids left the house, except for their twins, Kessie and Kassie. Maria took them over in custody... somehow. She was soon put together with one of her sister's old friends, Jack. They soon became married, and somehow had one more kid. END OF UPDATE Sadly, she is probably one of the dirtiest OCs on this Wiki. (I'm probably wrong, but still...) which, because I can't find the rules, I will '''NOT '''explain why.... sadly. Through DeviantART, this character has a LOT of FanArt, and other things towards the creator, SarahBefish2013. There are also other certain types of things on DeviantART for Maria, linked below- Maria Dress Up Game Meswick DeviantART Journal Skin Little Meswick Animation The deviatations tell who drew what, none of those are by the creator. Below are other FanArt given to SarahBefish2013, and some of her artwork as well. (Credit in the Slideshow!) Future Maria and Keswick Shaded.png|Drawn by MCB122 - Colored by SarahBefish2013 To narnia by imnotthatkind-d5pkyih.jpg|Drawn by MCB122 Ice Skating.jpg|Drawn by SarahBefish2013 Agent maria.jpg|Drawn by Hannah14yyy Upside down Maria.png|Drawn by CrazyPuppy Request agent maria by zombiegirl432-d5b5cl4.jpg|Drawn by ZombiEgirL432 Gift mommy maria by pooffan93-d5elylo.png|Drawn by PoofFan93 Gift maria in mcb122 s version by pooffan93-d5dq4nn.png|Drawn by PoofFan93 Maria meets kitty katswell by gatox35-d57iwxz.jpg|Drawn by Gatox35 Maria ponified by goldentails456-d5f0pdw.png|Drawn by CrazyPuppy Maria meets ferenc kiss improved by turbodudley-d5fdoms.jpg|Drawn by TurboDudley HUMAN MARIA.jpg|Drawn by SarahBefish2013 MARIAHJC'S BEST PICTAAAAA.png|Drawn by MariahJC Baby maria 3 by pooffan93-d5bgc0t.png|Drawn By PoofFan93 Annoying maria by gatox35-d5gfe2w.jpg|Drawn by Gatox35 Rq maria on phineas head by img157-d5ft5zz.jpg|Drawn by IMG157 Meswick my style by mariahjc-d5dfsru.jpg|Drawn by MariahJC Git ppg maria by pooffan93-d5foqla.png|Drawn by PoofFan93 Request maria and isabella in ponie 3 by xxcandyflowerxx-d5d52hj.png|Drawn by XXCandyFlowXX Meswick, Mariahjc's style.jpg|Drawn by SarahBefish2013 Maria Styles.jpg|Drawn by SarahBefish2013 Maria.png|Drawn by PoofFan93 Keswick x Maria unknown-spawn .PNG|Maria and Keswick's Child Stephanie- Drawn by PoofFan93 MITTEH!!.png|Drawn by MCB122 - Colored by SarahBefish2013 Scan0006 (5).jpg|Drawn by SarahBefish2013 Hello by omgir-d5gcvw7.jpg|Drawn by OMGir Chibi comission 2 by strudel cutie4427-d5p34jg.png|Drawn by Strudel--Cutie4427 Maria x keswick by missskeletrina2-d5mdb19.jpg|Drawn by missskeletrina2 Annoying maria by gatox35-d5gfe2w.jpg|Drawn by Gatox35 430952 391216760967248 397582638 n (2).jpg|Drawn by (Unknown) (Believe me, I looked. I need to give credit when I post it.) Kangaroos!!.jpg|Drawn by MCB122 Wake up, Sleepy Head.jpg|Drawn by SarahBefish2013 (It says OMGKESWICKOVERLOAD- her old username) Scan0006 (4).jpg|Drawn by SarahBefish2013 I m a tree by omgkeswickoverload-d5noxsf.png|Drawn by SarahBefish2013 Scan0006 (8).jpg|Drawn by SarahBefish2013 Scan0006 (7).jpg|Drawn by SarahBefish2013 Scan0006 (3).jpg|Drawn by SarahBefish2013 Scan0005 (7).jpg|Drawn by SarahBefish2013 Nose Kiss.png|Drawn by SarahBefish2013 agent maria draw.jpg|Artist Unknown (People take their stuff down on dA, I dunno who drew this!) Why you can get up theree.jpg|Drawn by Klarisa2keswick Whack a mole.jpg|Drawn by klarisa2Keswick EARTHQUAKE!!!.jpg|Drawn by Klarisa2Keswick Christmas friendship.jpg|Drawn by Klarisa2Keswick+ Maria Redraw - Copy.png|Maria in Human Form - Drawn by SarahBefish2013 Maria!.png|Drawn by SarahBefish2013 IM SO BOOTYFUL.png|Drawn by SarahBefish2013 Maria's New Agency Suit.png|Maria's Agent Outfit - Drawn by SarahBefish2013 Go to Sleep!~.png|Drawn by SarahBefish2013 Insanity.png|Drawn by SarahBefish2013 Happy birthday SK.png|Drawn by CrazyPuppy Maria Drawing.png|Drawn by SarahBefish2013 Category:Characters Category:Females